User talk:Bug Guts
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bug Guts page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 20:00, November 7, 2011 That cat... ...is freaky O.o I think my Sebby-chan would prefer a cat which looks much nicer and softer and has soft squishy paws... *nosebleeds* *hears cat growling in background*... ^^" ooh I better run before I get shipped off into Dead People's Land... [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 08:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Hey there Bugs! I'm Lau just in case you haven't realized. I noticed that I didn't formally greet ya on your talk page so I'll do so now. Hi and welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki. This place is hella a lotta fun and the blogs go waaaay off-topic. Once you get the hang of this place, it'll be hilarious to talk to the other editors. I hope you plan to stick around soon (we're one of the rare male editors on this wiki so we gotta represent!) There are projects that you can join here. I suggest you should cuz you can be more involved with the wiki. I myself - ahem (cocky moment) - am in charge of the R&R Project so tell meh if you're interested in joining! If you have a problem, contact meh or other editors. The admins are C. Phantom and Serene btw and if you have time, you should drop by and say hi. Ok, peace. Imma talk to ya soon. I think the male editors are really rare. There's you, there's me, and there's C. Phantom. So that makes 3 so far. I bet alotta males read/watch Kuroshitsuji but they go dead silent on this wiki or something. Haha, girls rule this wiki man. Check out Tsumi (married), Buddy (married), Niji, Nanau, Serene, oh crap there's more but that's all I can think of right now. Btw, I'm married too. Just thought ya know ;) Oh and cool sig btw! Reminds of of Lord of the Flies. Do you know that book? Hey what country do you live in cuz us editors are like all over the world lol. Cool! So you like bugs and stuff? Love it when a fly comes along and my sister goes all crazy, whacking it and stuff, worrying about her hair~ Yeah, well your sig reminds me of that book. It's an interesting book btw if I get what's going on most of the time. Hell yeah, USA!! That's where I am too!! Haha, Tsumi is trying to guess what state I'm in but no luck yet~ Sniffle ;( It's ok, no worries, I can't get on sometimes too. Haha, ppl do go crazy whacking your pets xDxDxD I mean I'm cool with bugs flying around but when they land on my noodles that's when I go crazy loco. Haha, don't touch my food. lol, speaking of gold fish, we can never keep one alive for long in my family. No one feeds it, lol. Poor thing. It always go down the toilet but no even notice it's gone until like a month. Sad, sad. Hahah, Tsumi xD Seems like she 'guessed' what state I'm in (not fair cuz she listed out all the states hahahahah). I live in Arizona~ Bugs, I'll guess what state you're in then. New York? Chicago? Florida? Ohio? Texas? Tell meh if I'm close! :D lolol, I find it funny when the teacher ask the students what's their home address is and they're like uhhhhhhhh. My teacher would scream how do you even get home?!! xD Thanks!! How was your Thanksgiving? My Thanksgiving was ok cuz I get to hog most of the food~ Did you get that wishbone thing from the turkey?? Haha, PETA xD Do you like all kinds of bugs cuz no offense to your pets but most of them creep me out. Even ladybugs O.O They poop on your hand. I have a beehive right outside my house but I'll resist the urge to throw a stone at it for your sake, Bugs! lolol, goldfish die easily. I always win those at the carnival and go yaaay and then they die the next day or something and I'm like wth. Whooo, Disneyland - love amusement parks man, who doesn't. Oooh, I'm close? Gotta search up states next to Florida... Georgia? Alabama? Mississippi? Hahaha, lmao! You gave your teacher the fake address?? How did they find out? Haha, were you supposed to give the number of your parents? So you gave your own instead... Respect for you, man!! Argh, I kept reminding myself to reply to you but then I had to go and forgot -_- So sorry this is late! Ya ate Thanksgiving with your family right? They don't like food?!!!!... Well, more for you~ Lucky. All my family members are pigs... and I have a big family too xD Well, except my dad. He's not a pig. He's more of a rabbit or something, nibbling on some food then retreats to safety his room and leaves me alone with the girls in my family. Haha speaking of eating bugs, I've seen a guy ate a freakin bug before I think lol. The guy was creepy. Yeah, goldfish sucks. lolol, I'm not the one who won that goldfish. It was my mother!~ She got an arm (we were throwing balls at those cups that are all stacked up at the carnival)! Close at Georgia?? Then South Carolina! Holy crap hahahah, you must have gotten a nice spanking (sorry, it's the Asian way of punishment lol). How'd they punish you? Did they give you a time-out? xD LOL One word: LOL!! That gif of Alois is sooo hilarious!! xD It was like :P P: :P P: Lol :D keep posting stuff like this! I love em [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 15:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Bug's Goal 1. Be a part of this wonderful community. Definitely count that as completed :D Ohoho so usurping me not one of your goals? xD Or are you just slowly climbing the ladder ;D hmmm... maybe get 10,000 edits?? I've seen people with more than that - even 20,000+ edits O.O I dunno any more xD Hehe ok Bugs, whatever floats your boat :P Hello Hello and welcome! I'm thehawkseye but just call my Skye. I hope you have had a good time on this wiki so far and will continue ahving fun! Both Lau and I agree this is a great stress reliever. So, you've probably have heard, or read, this alot but don't be afriad to ask for help. We are all very friendly people and we won't bite, at least not humans anyway.xP Soo... yeah! Well, again have a fun time and welcome! The Queen of Darkness Skye 10:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Undertaker gif Aw that gif is so cute :3 thanks Bugs :D I really appreciate this ^_^ [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 00:33, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Gifs OMG your gifs are soooooo sooooo cute, I want to transform in one of them! hehe, so your new addiction is adding pictures to the wiki hehe! BTW how do you get those fan box in the profile page... Everyone got these... :"( ... Niji Sakura 05:06, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat That's completely fine, dude :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Btw join the Secret Santa event :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You can also write a poem and stuff like that :P cuz it can be anything!! Even stuff that you diodn't make it yourself, you can also give it to someone (but you'll have to credit the original maker) [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:47, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Longtime my Bugs... hiya...! How are you, looks like everyone is having probs with the chat.. saaad.. T.T it's been more than a week since I last had a crazy chat with you guys... If you find another way let me know... Btw I'm really excited about the secrat santa thing, I love secret santas nihaha. Niji Sakura 13:41, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Bugs! Just wondering... How old are you? I'm 15 btw :D Guy Issues Ok let's talk man to man! :D I'll need some advice! Hahaha. And any of you girls should not read this convo (ahem stalker Tsumi-chan lololol jk). Anyway, let's say there's a girl that likes you but you don't have the same feelings for her. What would you do to reject her but not get beaten into a pulp? :D I knew something like that would happen... It's hard to be only 2 guys (without counting Phantom) in a group full of girls.. and there's stalkers all around us... Aww Lau you are so a gentleman but rejecting is never easy (there's blood and tears in the air) and even if you are gentle you'll get beaten one day or the other, BTW sorry I've entered the convo but I could not resist... And Bug where are you!!! Niji Sakura 05:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) *coughs* Sorry, couldn't resist switching to stalker mode :P Hehe and btw my answer to that... ergh, go to your gmail :S 06:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, thanks Niji. Btw I'm not surprised you guys cant resist entering the convo xD I also asked Phantom the same thing lol. Lets see how he responds xDxDxD ok Tsumi I'll head to gmail xD Re : Congrats On That Lucky Edit! Hiyaaa, thank you..... Aww don't be jealous, it's only because you are busy for the moment, but as soon as you get back everything will go back to normal...! Hehe Niji Sakura 05:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Aww :3 Hey Bugs!! Haven't seen you around for a long time :P and thanks~ *huggles* hahaha I wouldn't be annoyed if you sang Happy Birthday for me xD so how are you? oh and happy Christmas Eve!! :D 02:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey there~!!! Wowwie dude I haven't seen you for so long :D Hey make a gmail account so that in case the kuro chat doesn't work for you, we can chat there. Almost everyone have one now :D :D :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude there's a title up there SEE?! xD xD xD Oh and gmail accounts are free and there's gmail chat too :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC)